


Free Sight: Set Sailing.

by abcsupercorp



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Legacies (TV 2018), Motherland: Fort Salem (TV), Runaways (TV 2017), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), Utopia Falls (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: "What are you suggesting we do, Private Danvers?" Anacostia asked the red head."I suggest we take them down from the inside" Alex suggested."Are you sure, Alex?" Kara asked, nervous.Alex nodded and picked up a weapon, "more than sure".
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Brooklyn 2/Sage 5 (Utopia Falls), Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YA'LL. I'M BACKKK!!!! I lost access to my twitter, so my new one is @ scyllasluthor, come chat.

In an alternate world, where creatures of fiction live hidden amongst the human world, where love is free ranged, and anybody can get pregnant, and women are in charge, live strong and powerful beings. Private Raelle Collar, Scylla Ramshorn, Tally Craven, Abigail Bellweather. Living alongside the humans, some in secret, some not so much. Things change when new members come and enter their lives, people who teach them the meaning of family, love, pleasure, joy and happiness. 

(This is a story crossover with Supergirl, LOT, Arrow, Wynonna Earp, Runaways, Utopia Falls & more)


	2. Set Sail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new recruits arrive. Some friendly faces are here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Raelle knows Lena, and Scylla knows the Danvers.

The bus pulled up to the base, Alex Danvers looked over at her sister, she was asleep on her best friend, Waverly Earp’s shoulder.

“You should wake her up, Earp,” Alex told Waverly.

Waverly smiled adoringly at the blonde who slept beside her, “but she’s so cute” Waverly spoke softly.

“Come on Waves, we don’t have all day” Said an older brunette girl. Also known as Waverly’s older sister, Wynonna.

“Okay, okay” Waverly rolled her eyes and shook the tired girl awake. “Hey” Waverly tickled her chin, “we’re here, time to wake up”

“Mm..” Kara mumbled, “fine” . The two younger girls stood up and left the bus, meeting with the others.

Scylla Ramshorn’s eyes wandered across the room. She wanted to see her old friends before she went to sit with her girlfriend, Raelle and her unit.

“Scyll? You okay?” Raelle asked, noticing her girlfriend’s eyes pacing back and forth. “Hey, baby, what’s up?”

“Huh?” Scylla looked back to Raelle, “Oh, sorry Rae. I’m looking for my friends.” She replied.

“Oh, right. The Danvers sisters. I’ve heard a lot about them. Their mom was Doctor Danvers, one of the best medics we had on base” Raelle told her girlfriend.

“Yup” Scylla smiled as she intertwined her hands with Raelle’s. “What about you? Are you looking for your friends?”

Raelle smirked, “You know Lena’s not really a talkative person” she told her girlfriend, then she bit her lip. “But I do know she’s looking”

Scylla noticed a mischievous glint in her girlfriend’s eyes. “Oh?” She raised an eyebrow. “And what do you suggest?”

“Well firstly” Raelle smirked as she connected her lips to Scylla’s, then speaking as she pulled back. “I say we pair Lena up with one of your friends”

“I think” Scylla booped Raelle’s nose; “that is a wonderful idea”

Scylla’s eyes wandered, and finally landed on The Danvers.

“Danvers! Over here!” She called. Alex and Kara noticed the younger girl, and the two of them jogged over to her.

“Ramshorn! Long time, no see. How have you been?” Alex asked with a smile.

Scylla’s face faltered a bit. “Okay, so long story short” she began. “I worked with Spree-“ she was cut off.

“You what?!” Kara and Alex exclaimed.

“Listen. Listen” Scylla continued, the sisters hushed. “Okay, I know it sounds bad, and trust me. It was. But now I am working on fighting against Spree. Not with them. Okay?” She tried to explain.

Kara and Alex exchanged looks. Scylla sighed.

“Give me your hands” She told them. The two did as they were told. They put out a hand and Scylla held them. The Danvers felt every ounce of emotion that Scylla did. Alex pulled back first, and then Kara did as well.

“Okay” Alex told her. “I believe you”

“I do too.” Kara smiled.

Raelle stood there awkwardly, and then cleared her throat.

Scylla smiled. “Right” she smirked and grabbed Raelle’s hand to move her closer. “Alex, Kara. This is my girlfriend. Raelle Collar. Raelle, these are the Danvers”

“Nice to meet you,” Raelle smiled. “Scylla has told me a lot about you two”

“It’s nice to meet you also” Alex smiled

“And we’ve heard a lot about you too” Kara said as she teasingly bumped into Scylla.

Raelle’s eyebrow raised, “oh really?” She asked. “What about?”

“Another time” Scylla smirked.

Lena Luthor entered the room, arm linked to her best friends, Nicole Haught and Ava Sharpe.

“Are you two nervous?” Ava asked.

“Why are **_you_** nervous, Ava? _**You’re Military Royalty**_ ” Nicole commented.

“ _Yeah_ ,-and- so are _you_ ,” Ava replied.

“Girls, not now” Lena told them. Her eyes landed on Raelle. “I’ll be right back”

“We’ll see you in a bit,” Nicole told Lena.

Lena walked over to Raelle. “Hey Collar. Miss me?” Lena asked.

Raelle turned to face her old friend and hugged her. “Lena! I’ve missed you so much”

“Back at you. Who are your friends?” Lena asked. Her eyes landed on the pretty blonde with the beautiful sea blue eyes.

“This is my girlfriend, Scylla” Raelle said, as she pulled Scylla over. “And these are her friends, Alex and Kara Danvers. Eliza and Jeremiah’s kids”

“Hey” Alex smiled.

“Hello,” Kara said sweetly. Lena waved at the sisters and then faced Scylla.

“Raelle has told me about you,” Scylla smiled. “I can see why she speaks so highly of you”

“Oh;and I’ve heard plenty about you as well,” Lena said as she looked at Scylla with a playful smirk.

“Oh, you have, have you?” Scylla smirked back as Raelle’s face turned a small shade of red.

“Lena” Raelle said in a warning tone.

“I’ll tell you later,” Lena winked. “It was lovely to meet you all. I better go meet my unit, but I’ll see you later, Rae. Okay?” Lena told Raelle.

“You know where to find me” Raelle smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	3. We're free falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara learns a bit about the mysterious Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm going to try and make sure I keep up with this story. Please let me know what you think!

Everyone gathered around and sat in their seats, as the general came out and spoke. 

"Welcome new recruits, to Fort Salem. This is your new home. These are your sisters, treat them well, cherish and protect them. They are your family, and you should always treat them as such" She spoke. "We are the witches of America, given the job to protect those who seek protection. Make us proud"

Stomping filled the air. "You're dismissed. Curfew is at 19:00. New recruits, your room assignments will be on the bulletin boards by the mess hall" 

Everyone stood up, Kara walked, following Alex close by, hand in hand. After everyone exited the auditorium, Kara caught up with Scylla.

"Scylla, hey, can I ask you something?" Kara asked. She fiddled with her glasses, awkwardly.

"What's up?" Scylla asked. 

"Um.." Kara felt her body tense up, "who-who's that girl Raelle is friends with?" 

Scylla raised an eyebrow, "Kara Danvers, do you like her?" she smirked.

Kara's face blushed a bit, "No, no '' she argued, but her body language screamed otherwise. "I mean, maybe. But I know nothing about her"

Scylla smiled and placed an arm around Kara's shoulder. "Her name is Lena Luthor. She was Lionel's daughter"

"Luthor.." Kara's voice trailed off, "Like-" Scylla cut her off

"Yes, Like Lex Luthor. Don't worry though, I don't think Lena's like her brother. Lex desired power, and was hungry for it all. According to Raelle," Scylla told her, "anyways, and that's why he joined The Spree. That is until Alder locked him away" Scylla explained.

"Okay.." Kara began, "Thanks"

"No worries, Danvers, we're family, remember?" Scylla smiled, earning a smile back from Kara. "C'mon, Let's go eat. I'm hungry"

"Translating Ramshorn Language to, you miss Raelle" Kara teased. 

Scylla smirked, "Yup"

Kara made a fake gag, "oh gross, Scyll" she laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3


	4. Be Bold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla gives Kara advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Follow my twitter @ cyanhickson

Scylla and Kara headed to grab some food, where they planned to meet up with Raelle and Lena.

"I don't know if I should say this.." Kara began, her voice trailed off, "But your girlfriend's friend looks a lot like the general."

"So I've been told before." Scylla commented. "I just didn't believe it until I saw her."

"Yeah.." Kara's voice trailed, she took a deep breath, "She's cute, though."

Scylla stopped walking, "Lena, or General Alder?" 

"Lena, duh!" Kara laughed, smacking Scylla's arm. "God, I hate you sometimes."

"You're a horrible liar." Scylla teased. 

Kara sighed, "I know."

"So, you like her huh?" Scylla pried. 

"Maybe." Kara shrugged. "I think she's cute, but like, I am not going to make moves right away." 

"You should." Scylla told her, "It's how I got together with Raelle."

"You kissed her, she shoved her hand down your pants, and you two were together right away?" Kara asked, trying to remember all that happened. 

"Pretty much." Scylla shrugged, "it's easy, Kar, you just gotta be bold."

"Be bold?" Kara asked, Scylla nodded. "Bold.."

"Be bold, Kara Zor El Danvers. Bolder, Wiser, Stronger." Scylla smiled. 

Kara nodded, "Okay." She said, "I'm going for it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sending you all hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! sorry the intro's short, its 148am


End file.
